


Have You Told Him?

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Other, tw: mentions of mental illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Buck isn't as happy as Maddie expected him to be when she announces she's pregnant.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Kudos: 32
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales, The Buckley Siblings One Shots





	Have You Told Him?

Maddie beams with excitement as she looks expectantly at her brother, waiting for the news to settle in and for his arms to wrap around her. It takes longer than she thought it would, and she wonders if perhaps the ‘Best Uncle’ t-shirt was too subtle, if he needed her to say it in actual words before he could register it. “I’m having a baby…” She finally decides to just announce it, not sure she can wait much longer as her own happiness bubbles within her.

It’s been two weeks since she found out, and it’s been the longest two weeks of avoiding her brother because she wasn’t sure she could look him in the eyes. She had just wanted to get to the twelve-week mark before announcing it and right then, Chimney was with Hen and she was with Buck (so they couldn’t argue over who knew first).

“How could you be so stupid?”

That’s the last thing she expected from her sweet, kid-loving little brother. She can’t help the tears that sting her eyes before she takes a deep breath, hands trembling, “What do you mean? Stupid? I-I thought… you’d be happy? Me and Howie, we’re happy…”

“You’ve barely been together a year, you don’t even live together. Are you even ready for this? You can’t just… it’s a kid, Maddie. Neither of us know what good parents are like and you just want to bring a whole new life into this mess?” She doesn’t know if she’s more upset because he’s angry at her for getting pregnant or because she had expected him to be happy and instead, she got this.

Suddenly, she wishes Chimney was there with her, she wishes they had held off or at least got Hen and Buck there together, there were other options which meant she didn’t have to face her brother alone right then. “I brought you up.”

“Yeah, because you had to. Because our mother couldn’t – what if you turn out like her?”

“Why would I turn out like her? I-I’m not her?”

He throws his hands in the air and despite the fact she knows he would never hurt her, no matter how angry he is, she steps back and shakes her head. Buck takes his own step back, “Have you even told Chimney?”

It’s her turn to throw her hands in the air, increasingly frustrated, “Why would I tell him? It’s not important!”

“Of course it’s important! Mom was diagnosed with post-partum psychosis, Maddie! Y-you… I’m scared. She was never the same, dad kept reminding us of that enough… what if, what if that happens to you?”

Suddenly, she understands and she’s quick to close the gap between them, wrapping her arms around her brother’s waist to pull him close, “The world is a vastly different place than it was thirty years ago, Evan. If it happens, we’ll deal with it as a family. Please, please say you’re happy for me? I thought you’d be happy… Chimney is telling Hen right now a-and I thought, we could tell everyone else together. Please be happy?”

There’s a slight smile, despite the tears falling down his face, when he pulls her closer, “I’m just scared.”

“I’m not.”


End file.
